Pokémon Black and White Version 2
Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 is an upcoming pair of sequels to Pokémon Black and White set to be released in Japan on June 23, 2012. It will also be released in Autumn of 2012 in both Europe and America. On February 25th, 2012, during the show Pokémon Smash!, and later confirmed by both the Japan and US Pokémon websites, two new games were announced as the sequel to Pokémon Black and White. Known as Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2, these games have mascots that are alternate formes of Kyurem. The mascot for Pokémon Black 2 is known as "Black Kyurem," a forme relating to Zekrom. The mascot for Pokémon White 2 is known as "White Kyurem" relating to Reshiram. The game is set to have a brand new story than the previous games, having a new plot and features. On April 12, 2012, scans from CoroCoro Magazine were leaked online, revealing the games to have two new playable characters, a new rival, a new professor, and a couple new gym leaders, as well as the fact that the storyline is set two years after Pokémon Black and White, where Unova has areas that are enveloped and currently being enveloped in ice. Additionally, there is a new city: Aspertia City, on the south western island of Unova, where the player starts his/her adventure. Construction in the desert on Route 4 has been completed, and two craters in Driftveil City were formed, one of which was where the Cold Storage used to be located. The Pokédex has also changed. The Unova pokedex now has 300 obtainable Pokémon, some from the previous regions. On May 11th, 2012 scans from CoroCoro Magazine were leaked again, revealing that Bianca was the Professor's assistant and gives you your Starter Pokémon. Cheren is a normal type gym leader, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus have new formes. A new feature was also revealed, to be called the World Tournament, where the player can battle previous gym leaders/rivals from previous regions. There is also a new professor called Professor Burnett. Pokewood will also replace the musicals. Alder will also return but will appear earlier through the game, and N is no where to be found, yet the Seven Sages will appear, but it is unknown if Ghetsis will appear. On May 15th, 2012, the official Pokémon site in the USA announced that Hiougi City would be called Aspertia City in the English Version. Gallery Trailers External Links * Section on Japanese website * Section on English site Trivia * Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 will have the shortest localization period for main series games, being released in the US and Europe in Autumn, a few months after its Japanese release. * Although Reshiram was on Pokemon Black Version's cover and Zekrom's was on Pokemon White Versions cover, Black Kyurem will appear on Black 2's cover and White Kyurem will be on White 2's cover, this may encourage players to switch to the other coloured version to see their favorite Form of Kyurem. (ex. Reshiram appealed to those who played Black Version, for those who prefer Reshiram over Zekrom, they would switch to White 2 to see Kyurem's Form of Reshiram and Vice-Versa for Zekrom and Black Kyurem) *Cheren becomes a Normal-type Gym Leader and Bianca becomes the assistant of Professor Juniper. This was shown by CoroCoro on May 11,2012. *There is a new feature called Pokéwood, that is like a movie theater. *There is another new feature called World Tournament, where you can battle many Gym Leaders, Elite 4 and Champions from previous generations.This was revealed by Corocoro on May 11,2012. *Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus get new forms called "Sacred Beasts" forme. Tornadus represents a bird, Thundurus represents a dragon or a lizard and Landorus represents a Tiger. This was revealed by Corocoro on May 11,2012. *It is unclear if the male and female players from Black and White will make an appearance in the game.